The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite data and television systems use an outdoor unit that includes a reflector that directs satellite signals to a feed. The reflector is typically aligned at a particular satellite so that the signals from the satellite are concentrated at the feed. This allows the feed to receive a strong signal. Satellites typically generate one frequency and the feed is tuned for that particular frequency.
Some satellite systems include satellites that are capable of transmitting more than one frequency. That is, a satellite may be provided with more than one transponder that is capable of generating signals at another frequency than another transponder on the same satellite. The second frequency signals are thus not utilized.
Satellite television providers try to increase the amount of services they provide. Additional satellites are expensive and, thus, maximizing the amount of services from existing satellites is an important goal.
Therefore, it is desirable to utilize signals at a different frequency than a primary frequency in a satellite system